All I Can Do
by Fantasy-Magician
Summary: Yuuki is sick and keep calling Kaname's name. What Kaname would do for her? It was the first time Zero realize Kaname and Yuuki's attachment is not as simple as its looks.


**Good day! Fantasy magician is here with another show3 This story is one-shot inspired by VK bonus story! I hope I improve my grammar at least a bit in this story... For 'Once again' the bad news...=_= the data of chapter 5 suddenly gone...;_; I have no spirit to rewrite soon so I work on other story first but don't worry I will update that story next week! Btw there are someparts in this story that kinda M...a bit LOL! Just ignore it! **

**Please enjoy this story!!!**

* * *

**All I can do**

That time was a snowy night, The sky was black, but white pieces of kept falling without end. It had been three months since Zero came to Cross family, nothing much happened since then. It was peaceful and Zero was calm yet his heart still frozen, but he managed to keep his rage since Kaname refrained to come to Kaien's house. Kaname knew that Zero hate him and their first encounter already stained with his pure blood. Kaien and Yuuki knew this beside Kaname was so busy for night class project deal with senior council so, even if he had a meeting with Kaien it would be somewhere else not in his house. Even though Yuuki miss Kaname so much she had to bear it for Zero's sake. She realized how fragile that silver haired boy was after his family passed away, despite his strong lineage as hunter he was so fragile especially his heart. It would shatter to million pieces if she did something wrong carved to her mind.

However, as Kaien sent a telegram to Kaname requesting him of his presence, Zero kept silent. Yuuki was sick with a high fever, and she kept calling Kaname's name in her sleep. Kaname needed to come.  
Zero always show his displeased face whenever Kaien or Yuuki mentioned Kaname's name, it as if his name was a taboo word next to Shizuka's. Kuran Kaname, that name echoed on his mind when heard Kaien mumbling that pureblood's name. Zero stood near a window, his white pajamas just made him looks paler. He grabbed a fistful of his locks desperate to erase that name from his mind. But that name carved deep since their first encounter, but why he was so concerned with other monster when this one has nothing to do with the one who destroy his life?

Yuuki's attachment to Kaname, in love with him. He can see it just from how she welcomed Kaname few months ago. She was smiling and in bliss when her skin touched by pureblood's hand, as her cheeks flushed pink like cherry blossom. Why such attachment bother him so? Was he disgusted with their bond? Bond between a monster and human girl, what ever happen between them was not his business! He kept telling that to his own mind, he should concern himself with his own problem.

'**Revenge'**

That's right, he is an avenger. He should just concern himself with it, coloring his heart with hatred towards Hio Shizuka. That was all he has left, yes…nothing to concern other than this, neither his transformation. He can bear it, no he had to bear it for himself and…

"Kaname-kun will arrive soon…" Kaien's voice made Zero surprised awoke him from his own mind world.

"Oh…" His reply was short and calm, trying to cover his shock.

"Actually he was in no condition to come but he said he will try to escape from his guardian ha ha ha… he was so…reckless when it's Yuuki's matter." He giggled as adjusted his glasses.

"Oh…is that so? For a beast to be so concerned about a mere human girl…"

"I am sorry Kiriyu-kun…I know you dislike vampire especially pureblood, it's not comfortable to have him around right?" He asked, his voice somehow sounded guilty.

"It's nothing… I don't care, beside… she keep calling his name. As her father it's normal if you call him for her sake."

"So…it's okay if it's for Yuuki's sake? Zero is so kind…" He smiled widely, trying to tease him.

"It's not my business…" He answered and then he walked away from living room.

Somehow Zero could not set his mind right, he walked around the house restlessly. Before he knew it he was near the front door. Suddenly he felt dizzy and a burning pain on his neck, but panic didn't conquer him. Zero knew what happened to him, those pains already became a familiar taste for his body. He quickly regained his breath after the pain faded slowly, but then loud voice of slamming door made him almost jumped.

Zero saw tall figure stood before him, a teenager with dark brown hair and garnet eyes. These traits of Kuran family strongly carved to his body, made it impossible to mistaken Kuran Kaname. Zero was frozen in place because of his sudden appearance, but that was not the only reason for his surprise. He met Kaname only once before but he can remember how expressionless Kaname was before. He could be so calm when someone trying to kill him, and then pulled that knife as if nothing happened.

But Kaname who was standing before him that had anxious face, as if the world had met its doom. His breath was on chaos, with sweat all over his perfect face. Zero was clueless of what was going on to monster before him even though now he doesn't looks like one. Before Zero knew it Kaname already walked pass him half running. It looked like he ignored Zero, but the truth was he couldn't even see hunter boy before him. Kaname's mind was clouded with Yuuki, he even can't hear Cross Kaien greeted him when he passed by the living room. The ex-hunter just dumbfounded when saw Kaname's attitude, but then he laughed because he can understand. After six years Kaien learned that for Kaname even common cold was a grave danger for his princess. But then he saw Zero looked like follow Kaname, he was walking two meters behind him.

After Zero reached the stairs he turned right, wanted to go to the second floor where his room was. Kaname reached Yuuki's door but before that, he wiped sweats on his face then stopped his raging breath. This sight stopped Zero when he about to step to the first step, it was amazing Kaname managed to catch his breath almost less than three seconds. Then he knocked the door three times, his face was calm as if no panic at all.

"Yuuki…it's me…" He spoke softly, and then opened the door without wait any reply from the room's owner. Zero watched as Kaname disappeared behind the door, and then he murmured. "It's not my business…" Then he continued his march to his own room.

* * *

**Yuuki's room **

Yuuki slept with red face because of high fever. Kaname walked soundlessly, and then kneeled beside her bed. His hand touched Yuuki's hairs gently just like how he calmed her when she got nightmare or frightened in passed years. She opened her eyes slowly, then gazing at her savior face.

"Ka…name…sama…?" Yuuki said slowly, she couldn't believe that he was there for her.

"You need to rest…I am sorry to awake you…" He said as gently placed his forehead on hers. "Your fever is high…" He murmured then removed his forehead from hers.

**Yuuki's POV**

"Kaname…sama…I…" My weak voice sounded like whisper, but I want to talk to him. I couldn't describe my joy when I opened my eyes and saw Kaname-sama's face, my beloved one.

"Yuuki…sleep, you need it…for your recovery." He said as smiled warmly to me, such familiar smile which always melting my heart.

"No…" I replied in one breath, it's uncomfortable for my throat to talk too much but I really want to say this short answer.

"Yuuki…be a good girl and go to sleep, your fever will go down soon with rest…"

"But then…you…"

"What about me Yuuki?"

"If I sleep you will leave me…" I wanted Kaname-sama to stay by my side, my selfishness to keep him. I was sick, but what right I had to keep him here with me?

"Yuuki…I will not, I will be by your side." He said, and his heart continued '_As long as I can' _

"Will you…hold my hand, Kaname-sama…?" I asked as stretched my hand to him, I love his hand…his touch. That was all I wanted for now, I knew he was lying to me. He will go when sleep conquer me, I knew that he came all the way just for me. He was someone beyond my reach yet I stretched this tiny hand, hoping for his to reach it. This way he would be within my reach at least for a moment, all I ever wanted…

"Yes…" He said as his hand held mine gently and his other hand covered my forehead, he was a vampire so his cold hands felt like gentle breeze. It felt nice against my feverish skin. "I will always be by your side…" That was the last thing I heard before my eyelids closed slowly, I wanted to awake a bit longer but he put me into such bliss like a baby on cradle.

**Kaname's POV**

Her skin was feverish; I can feel it through my hands. It pained me so much to see her struggling such pain because of her fragile human body. It was selfish of me to make her asleep with my power, I knew that she wanted to awake because of me.

"I am sorry Yuuki…" I couldn't visit you often because I was occupied with pacifism debate with council. They can't let our parent's ideology to spread smoothly, convince them would be difficult.

"Please…be patient, soon I can see you everyday…" I spoke softly as my hand felt her silky hair, just like we did with each other before asleep in the past.

"Kana…me…sama…" She moaned my name, a dream about me? I chuckled lightly, it was so adorable of her to dream about me. I wonder what happened in her dream world? I bet it was an innocent dream where we can spend the whole day together, she often told me she always dreaming such happy day before her birthday. It was a special day for her when she could have me all for herself, but actually I was hers till the end of eternity.

I had not much time till Ichiou noticed I was no longer in his manor. I was lucky if Ichijo covered this from his grandfather, and I knew he would. He had carefree and cheerful nature to the point he looks so human, Juuri ever said I should learn one or two things from him. But honestly nothing to learn from him would be useful in our situation right now, no one to trust…no one to depend on…

"Don't leave me…" She was dreaming again, I touched her forehead with my freehand and hers occupied the other one. In this rare chance of meeting her I always take my time to observe her. Her hair grew longer than last time I saw her, and her face started to lose its childish feature made her more looks like Juuri. But what amazed me was her human body grew faster than vampire could, it was natural for human to mature sooner than vampire did.

I memorized all of her since last time I saw her, I can tell how much she had grow. She was no longer in the age of innocent, she was a teenager both mind and body.

No longer an innocent child?

I wonder what she would dream about if she wanted more than just accompany? I chuckled at my naughty though and ashamed of it. It would stain her, for me she was sacred.

Then I heard her cries of pain, struggling because of her illness. I guessed her fever became worse, I felt that through my hand. I should erase her pain, all I can do for her…now…

**No one's POV**

Kaname brought his hand to her lips, caressed it with his thumb lightly. For him her lips had familiar softness, it was their bond. In those nostalgic days he was her source of life, for pureblood vampire it was a pride to be the one who feed your future mate.

"It pains me to see you suffer…my dear princess…" He said as ran his hand down to her chin, held it firmly so her mouth opened slightly. His lips were running along her face, from her forehead to her cheeks then the tip of her lips. It was very gentle kiss; his lips barely touched her smooth skin. It wasn't her face that he wanted to kiss, he just loved to tease himself that way. Then finally he landed his lips on hers, tasting the nostalgic smoothness of her lips.

* * *

**Zero's Room**

He was lying on his bed, covered by thick blanket. It just a while after he left Kaname in front of Yuuki's door and went to his own room. His room was similar with Yuuki's, but his was decorated with baby blue color for bed sheet and curtain and Yuuki's was pale pink. Chairman persist his adopted children to get similar décor, Zero was complaining when the first time he saw this kind of décor. But in second though he ignored it after saw that old man soaked his apron with tears and mumbling something like 'My son already in rebellion age.' That man really annoyed him the whole day till he agreed to sleep in that room instead of sofa in living room.

"Family…?"

His mind flew to the past, when Kiriyu was happy. At least for him, it wasn't a happy family for his twin brother. Was that time really such bliss? His parents rarely home, Zero and Ichiru spent almost all of their time alone. Ichiru was half of him, such a deep bond between them. Something that only Ichiru and Zero could understand. But was that bond still existed after Ichiru betrayed their family? Betray his twin brother who had spent time with him even before they were born?

"Ichiru…why?" His eyes snapped open then sat; he already closed his eyes for a while but could not sleep. His mind kept calling past memories, sweet dream mixed with nightmare. Even though he felt pain on his neck no more, there was a taste of trauma. No pain but illusion of pain kept lingering around his neck.

"Ugh…that woman…why I still can feel her fangs…" He cooed as grabbed his neck where madly blooming princess bit him. He grabbed his neck firmer unconsciously, desperate to erase the illusion of pureblood's fang on his neck.

'Zero-kun! Stop!!!'

He stopped his own hand, and then looked beside him. No one but him in that room, that voice was an illusion.

Zero's POV

What was wrong with me? I hallucinated her voice, which was familiar in my ears. What a shame of me to be so weak to the point even illusion can hurt me. I had to endure it, all of this pain.

'_I will stay like this so please don't hurt yourself anymore…'_

I threw myself back to bed, desperate to forget everything. I just want to sleep… I want to let sleep conquer me so I will think no more. But somehow all things kept bothering my sleep, everything kept piling up one after another. The deepest part of me even had fear, nightmare of my past haunted me.

'_I will stay like this till you fall asleep Zero-kun'_

I wonder why she cared so much about me? But since that time I depend on her, the warmth of her hand. It was like a plank I clung to so I wouldn't drown to darkness. She had done so much for me, it seemed little but meant much. But what I had done to her? I rose from my bed then went out from my room.

When I reach corridor near my room I wondered what I wanted to do? So what if I went to see her, it will not help her at all. Then again she accompanied me whenever I can't sleep, so at least I will take a look at her condition.

"But that monster…he still…" I glanced at clock beside me, which was hanging on the wall. It had been hours since he came, I was sure Chairman said he can't stay too long since he actually escape from his guardian's surveillance.

"I wonder why that monster care so much about her…"

I went down through the stairs, I walked slowly since it was almost midnight. I knew Chairman already asleep or working on his paper in office room, It would be troublesome if he caught me went to his adopted daughter's room. And here I was in front of her door, but I can't bring myself to open it. I was thinking; Can I do something for her?

'_It was the same for me, when I felt too afraid and couldn't sleep. I manage to feel safe and asleep thanks to someone always petted my head like this…"_

Why her words echoed again on my mind? Was that what I can do for her…but…

'_Someone with very gentle hand…'_

It was that pureblood's hand she wanted, I can tell. But that man, Kuran Kaname…who is she for him? From what I saw, pureblood vampire like Shizuka and him loved to toy with human's life. They can take humanity as they please…then what was her value on his eyes? Was she just his toy or pet? Honestly…her love for him was foolish with this fact, he was a pureblood vampire after all. Vampire among vampire…monster among monster. Creature beyond her reach…

I sighed then opened the door, but the sight in front of me was unbelievable. My eyes widen when saw that monster lips was on hers. He was kissing her! My mind was blank with that sight.

* * *

**No one's POV**

Zero was stunned when saw Kaname kissed Yuuki. He even didn't have any thought to turn around and ran from that sight. Even from distance how Kaname kissed her doesn't look like a kind of innocent kiss like chaste kiss.

"What are you…"

Kaname didn't answer, his lips slowly withdrew from hers. He was silent, ignoring the hunter's word. Then he bent down to kiss her forehead gently, his hand petted her head. So gentle and it didn't looked like touch of monster, then his hand ran down to her cheek.

"Kaname…sama…" She whispered his name, she still asleep. Then moved her face to his hand, seeking more contact unconsciously.

"You…" Kaname turned his face to Zero, he still didn't reply any of Zero's words.

He glanced to the window, sighing of what he saw. He can see through the darkness, there was a car. It surely was Ichijo's, his friend can guess where he would be till this late plus in secret. But the good thing was that meant Ichijo already covered this from his grandfather and waiting for him outside so he can complete their trick. One of his hand still occupied by hers so he released his hand slowly, so she will not awake. He rose from the bed then walked to the door, ignoring the hunter's eyes.

"There is nothing to worry about her anymore, she already recovered from cold." He said as walked pass Zero.

Then disappeared from his sight, but there was something that made the hunter to not let Kaname go just like that. He ran through the corridor, he found Kaname already in the front door. The door opened and wind mixed with snow blew towards them.

"Wait! Kuran Kaname!" He shouted.

His face turned slightly and his eyes rolled to Zero. "Yes…what do you want to ask? Kiriyu-kun…"

"Why you…what are you…" He stumbled on his words, despite how he can speak insult so bluntly towards Kaname. Just to ask few question made him unable to choose correct words.

"Isn't that obvious for hunter about what have I done to Yuuki? Hunter learned much about vampire, right? We are your prey after all…"

Zero just silence, the answer was clear. Yagari ever told him that pureblood was different compared with other vampire not only by lineage and bite. Their blood was priceless as secret of longevity and their saliva can cure any wound and illness. No need to put it with words of what he have done to Yuuki.

"Why you care so much about her and then just leave?" His voice was bitter.

"And why you care so much about anything between me and her?" He was facing outside, no longer gave eye contact.

"You didn't answer my question…" His tone of voice raised, intimidation mixed on it.

"Because…that was all I can do for her…" He answered then walked away. Zero just stared at pureblood's back, which disappeared slowly melting with the darkness.

**Zero's POV**

What was that supposed to mean? I can't understand at all, none of his word. I walked back to her room, which the door was still opened. I didn't know why I ran to her room, but something within me stirred my will. I found her slept soundly, as if nothing happened. I wondered how happy she would be if she know that pureblood vampire, her savior kissed her.

I stood beside her, frozen like a statue. My eyes stared at her, examined whole of her. Her breath no longer raged, and her skin wasn't flushed red like she was when Chairman gave her medicine. I stretched my hand to her forehead, that pureblood really heal her. Her fever already went down.

"Kaname-sama…" She moaned his name in her sleep, made my hand jerked. Then I saw tears pooled in the corner of her eyes.

There was something between them that was all I can tell. It wasn't a simple bond, something that I couldn't understand. Savior and the one who saved? No…it wasn't that kind of bond, it was deeper and more complicated. I walked away then closed the door with soft thud. Then something stopped me from going back to my room.

'Because…that was all I can do for her…'

All you can do for her, huh? I can't petted her head like you did, my hand and your hand was different. With that in my mind I sat on the floor beside the door, it was a moron's action. But at least, maybe…just my pay back for her accompany.

* * *

**Kaname's POV**

"Kaname…what ever the reason is, please tell me when you want to go somewhere…"

"I am sorry Ichijo…" I answered, as usual my friend was sulking when I gave him problem. Then he ended up lying to his grandfather.

"And also for running and jumped from window! I got heart attack when saw you jumped from the third floor! We are lucky grandfather went for a meeting!" he said with playful tone.

"Yes…I am sorry for anything I have done tonight…"

"Aww…can you at least answer me with other words other than sorry? I would love to hear like 'Yuuki don't want to let me go' or 'I miss Yuuki so much and urge to see her was unbearable.' Right…Ka-na-me?" He gave a wink to me, it was obvious he wanted to tease me as pay back.

"So…now you favorite manga is romance one? I know you love manga so much but you even read shoujo?"

"Aww…you know? A good manga reader shouldn't be so picky! And by the way…how Yuuki…"

"Ichiou will not be happy if he know more detail about your _reading material_…Ichijo."

"Err…okay…no more joke! Geez…you have no sense of humor!"

At last he stopped his unfunny joke, and I can let my though wandered about her. She was recovered already but nothing could made me relax when it was about her. Especially with that boy around, that hunter…no…level D vampire. I don't know when that boy could be a danger for my princess, and for worse my princess care so much about him. It can't be helped since she was understood his fear of vampire. It was ridiculous of me to be jealous, but that boy can do what I can't. I can't stay by her side anytime I wanted, and I can't protect her by myself from our greatest enemy. How frustating…but now that was…

'All I can do for her…'

* * *

**That's it (^0^)/ I hope you love it! Btw in the beginning is kinda made me laugh when I read by myself, since it as if Zero think about Kaname so much LOL. Don't worry simce I am not Yaoi fans... What do you think? I just notice I never write short story so I write one :D **

**BTW I am still alive just get caught by another fan activities X( but doesn't mean I forgot FF especially because I left two story with cliffhanger. **

**I will do my best to update other stories next week :D **

**Please review since I am kinda stuck so I will be happy if you give tips or idea about my other stories XXDDD So I will update faster 3 **

**See u in other story!!!! \(^0^)/**


End file.
